harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pius Thicknesse
Sea Urchin? Not that I don't believe the article, but could anyone show me where it is stated that Thicknesse was transfigured into a sea urchin? That just kinda seems rediculous to me... --Freakatone 21:13, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Nevermind, it was removed --Freakatone 22:14, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::That was me. It never states that he was Transfigured into a sea urchin, just that it appeared that a sea urchin was growing out of him. The fact that he is present in the big fight in the Great Hall precludes his "death by shellfish" ... - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 22:29, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::If Pius was transfigured into a sea urchin and he did not retreat into the Black Lake, he would have died as a result of not having water. Etymology I think the whole bit about him being named after Popes Pius XI and Pius XII is getting a little over the top. I think we should condense it a little, but I'm not sure how as I'm afraid I would break the neutral point of view. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:21, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree, I think that everything after "The name Pius is derived from the Latin word pius, meaning "pious"; that is, possessing a desire and willingness to perform religious duties. It has been the regnal name of many popes. Thus, the name of the man who created an organisation to oppress Muggle-borns may allude to the Inquisition, which persecuted heretics and, ironically, witches. It is also likely, however, that Thicknesse was specifically named after two popes — Pius XI and Pius XII — who have commonly been criticized for standing idly by during the Holocaust, to which there are constant references in the first half of Deathly Hallows." can be deleted as it seems to get in a little too much detail to the Popes and is rather off topic, and maybe change "It is also likely" to something more like "It is possible". What do you think? --BachLynn (Accio!) 00:47, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I cut it down after the word "witches." Everything after is too specific speculation. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 02:38, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I believe that Pius was killed by voldemort just shortly after the Diadem was destroyed, when voldemort recovers from part of his soul being destroyed a deatheater approaches him and says "My Lord?!". Voldemort then uses the killing curse on him, could anyone confirm this if possible. Pius approaches Voldemort and says "My Lord?" as Voldemort is walking away. Voldemort points his wand at Thicknesse and says "Avada Kedavra". It happens. Watch the movie again. and you need to sign your posts. Gryffindor1991 18:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Imperius Curse In my opinion the best clue we can see that Thicknesse wasn't under the Imperius Curse is the last movie. I don't think he would ask Voldemort about waiting instead of attacking Hogwarts if he were under the curse. I don't think the Imperius Curse give you the option to question your masters decisions.Dance with the Death 03:08, December 9, 2011 (UTC) It's not. It's only a clue, that Thicknesse probably wasn't under the Imperius Curse in the film. However in the book he was definitely under the curse, as the Death Eater Yaxley is stating that he cursed him with the Imperius. (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, page 12) Dyntia 17:03, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I am not so sure. I was rewatching the last movie again, and during that stage I don't recall hearing him actually ask Voldemort to wait. He appeared to simply say "My Lord" and Voldemort had shown he was more than willing to take out his frustrations on his followers, even Bellatrix. I took it less as a sign of him not being under the curse, and more like Voldemort taking out his rage on the nearest "disposable" thing willing to break his concentration. 14:41, May 21, 2012 (UTC) HPhoenixV :: I agree with each point made by HPhoenixV, Dyntia and Dance with the Death. Book canon states he was under the influence of the Imperius Curse while in the last two movies, I agree with HPhoenixV and Dance with the Death that Pius was not under the Imperius Curse by his interactins with Voldemort. At most, Pius was most likely forceably pushed into Voldemort's service but I like to think he joined of his own free will. Had it been Bellatrix who had spoken to him at thatmoment in the last movie, I'm sure he wold have still casted the Killing Curse Professor Ambrius (talk) 05:38, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :: It Did not look like Thicknesee was under the Imperius Curse 11:18, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Death? Shouldn't we mention that he died? he is not mentioned as dieing in the book but he does in the film. The lavender brown page uses this same argument and says her death is canon Hamza721 (talk) 04:32, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :No. Unlike Lavender, whose death is shown in an extension of a scene from the book, Pius' death is an added scene. As the novel tells us he is still alive after the point in the film he is shown to have been killed, this cannot be considered canon. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 05:28, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed.Yet this topic should be metioned in the Behind the Scenes section of the page if its not already.Professor Ambrius (talk) 06:10, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :If Thicknesse dueled Percy in the same Corridor Fred died in, he may have been killed in the explosion caused by Augustus Rookwood ::Thicknesse is alive and well later on in the Battle. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:56, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::But maybe he died in a later battle in the book. --DCLM (talk) 18:23, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::When, exactly? It was physically impossible for Voldemort to kill him (Thicknesse was "floored" by Percy and Arthur during the Skirmish at the Great Hall, while Voldemort was busy duelling McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn; immediately after this, Harry faced Voldemort and he died). The film says "Voldemort killed Thicknesse", the book says "No he didn't". ::::One could argue that "being floored" by Percy and Arthur might be a way of saying that they killed him. However, it's too vague a wording to make anything of it — one does not have to kill someone to floor them. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:10, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thank you Seth. And to the individual who left the message after me and before Seth, I never said anything about Voldemort. There's no reason to be rude. I just said that someone else could have finished him in the book. --DCLM (talk) 06:06, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Alliance It is clear that Pius in the film during the Meeting at Malfoy Manor is Imperiused. The way he is acting plus the fact that Yaxley in the book already had Pius cursed should be enough. The only difference is that he attend the meeting in the film. --DCLM (talk) 18:23, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Aftermath Is there anyone out there who's better at keeping updated than myself who knows what happened to him? Since Hermione were Deputy Head of Magical Law Enforcement in 2014 and not Head, can it be assumed that Pius, as a competent law enforcer, was allowed to return to his position as Head of Department after Kingsley became Minister? I mean, when he was Minister himself, he was imperiused and all his cruelity would be forgiven, and he WAS considered the best option for the job after Amelia Bones for a reason. - User:Simen Johannes Fagerli :No, it cannot be assumed. We know literally nothing about Pius Thicknesse's life after 2 May, 1998 -- presuming such things is wild speculation at best. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:47, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :As mentioned, this is wild speculation, but even in the realm of speculation, there is reason to doubt he got his old position back. For politicians - and ministers at this level are politicians - the rule is "if you are in charge, you are responsible", even if that is not fair. We have seen politicians sacked for things like (in the real world) hurrianes,tornadoes, bridge collapses and many different things that they had absolutely no control over. An example of this is Barty Crouch, Sr. No one could reasonably blame him for his son's behavior, but his son's actions destroyed his career and he was shunted into a marginal position. Also, no one can ever really prove he was under the Imperius Curse. (See the Malfoys, and other Death Eaters.) I am sure that there is a substantial faction of the magical community who believe the conspiracy theory that he was acting as he truly wanted and used the Curse as an excuse when Voldemort fell. Not fair, but reality. Third, even in the best case scenario - he was under the Curse - he obviously was susceptible to it. Again this is unfair, but people would not want someone in that type of position who is believed to be susceptible to the Curse. Finally, still under the idea "if you are in charge..." he will always remind people of the worst days of the Ministry of Magic, for perhaps that reason alone is political career is over. The best he could probably hope for is to end up like Fudge as "Special Assistant to the Minister." But most likely he was retired and now is waiting in his country cottage on tenterhooks for Rita Skeeter to write " Thicknesse: Imperiused or Just Thick?" :Again, this is wild speculation, but even with that it is almost certain he was shoved aside. Too many bad memories...Wva (talk) 20:05, January 7, 2016 (UTC)